Shortcomings
by Formosa
Summary: Ricarra Johnson didn't want to steal. She had to, for her orphanage. Now that she's been caught, she's sent to Camp Green Lake, a correctional facility for boys. Wait... what? Discontinued.
1. Chapter I: Guilty

**Author's Notes**: This story is purely for pleasure, so don't mind the lack of plot. I apologize to my readers of TWOW and TWtSoA. There have been holidays, tests, and my grandmother died just recently. Please, have pity.

**Official Disclaimer:** The world of Holes does not belong to me in any form or fashion. Ricci, is mine, however, so hands off! Holes belongs to the talented Louis Sachar.

* * *

Chapter One -Guilty

**

* * *

**

"Ricarra Johnson, you are charged of purposefully trespassing upon private property, stealing a car, and further crashing that samevehicle into a road sign. How do you plead?"

I stopped chewing the gum in my mouth and placed it under my tongue, straightening. "Guilty, Y'Honor." The judge's eyebrows rose at what seemed to be record levels.

"Well, at least you're honest," I heard the judge mutter under his breath. Louder, he said, "Mister Johnson, as you are still sixteen until a few more days, you will be given a choice of where you will serve your sentence. You may go to a juvenile correction camp, or jail. Choose."

"Camp," I decided without much preamble. I ignored that he had called me 'Mister', for I was, in fact, still in my outfit. "How long will I be there?"

"Ricarra Johnson, you are sentenced to Camp Green Lake for twelve months," the judge announced, both answering and ignoring my question. "Case dismissed."

"Well, that was fast," I murmured as the guard placed handcuffs on me. I glanced upwards at the cap atop my head, and shook my head ever so slightly to check if my hair was still up in the bun. As I did so, a stray lock of hair fell upon my face. My mood soured as I struggled to blow it out of my vision, the stubborn thing. I sighed, surrendering quickly. As I became bored, I began to reminisce over my crime.

* * *

**Flashback**

**

* * *

**

_Securing the cap on my head, I looked into my reflection in the mirror, impressed with my own skill. I had successfully cross-dressed properly for my next action. My pants were baggy, and the shoes two sizes too big. I had a white cami (sp?) undershirt and an oversized shirt under an, again, oversized hooded sweatshirt on. I didn't really have to worry about having other people find me out by my breasts. The sweatshirt was large and baggy enough so that nobody could tell._

_I hurried down the steps of the orphanage, holding my shoes in one hand so as to make less noise. I slowed near Momma's door, but found her snoring. _'I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, Momma'_ I thought, directing it towards her. Momma is one of the few people that I actually care about in this place. She's one of the few people that actually care for _me_ as a matter of fact.

* * *

_

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

I sifted through the memories idly, but ceased as I saw Momma heading towards me. Sobbing, she gathered me up in her arms. She's a rather petite woman, but I only stand at 5'1, so I'm not that much taller.

"Why'd you do it, Ricci?" Momma asked as she rubbed my hair away from my face endearingly.

"I wanted to sell it and get some money for the orphanage, Momma," I replied truthfully. That _was_ my intent. "The orphanage could barely provide for the children. I couldn't stand it. The reason we're still up is 'cause…" Momma looked at me expectantly. "Well, I've been stealin' things and pawning 'em off for a while now. I know you receive the bills monthly. You've been wonderin' why you haven't seen 'em lately. I've been sneakin' off with 'em, and paying 'em with the money I get from pawning. I'm sorry, Momma, I really am." Momma was crying. I rarely cried, but that day, I shed a few tears. I felt guilty for making Momma cry. Everyone calls her Momma in our orphanage, since she's the closest thing to a real mother we've ever had. Momma's a gentle-hearted soul, and she cares for each and every one of the orphans at Harbor, our orphanage. She even takes care of the ungrateful ones.

"Come and visit us after you've finished your sentence, now?" she implored. I nodded, and put my head on her shoulder. I would've hugged her, except my hands are cuffed behind me.

"A'ight, I will, Momma," I answered with one of my rare genuine smiles. As the guard pulled me away with my stuff hung from his shoulders, I took a last glance at Momma. "'Bye!" I yelled over my shoulder. I would've waved too, if my hands weren't cuffed.

Someone once said to look forward to the future and face what's gonna happen. That's what I'm going to do. I looked up, and narrowed my eyes at the filthy yellow school bus in front of me. What a bright future I have.


	2. Chapter II: On Cheery People and Ducks

**Author's Notes:** I have received great feedback, so yes; I will continue this little mini-fic. Yes, this is a Holes piece, CrimsonEnchantress. Surprised? Please continue to give more feedback. There might be romance – I cannot tell just yet. I'm making up the plot along the way. Bear with me? Also, this story is AU (Alternate Universe), and therefore, in this story, Caveman was never here. It was Ricci who got sent instead of Stanley in Barfbag's place. Also, Twitch _is_ in fact, with them, just for the sake of it.

This story is not edited, since I have to reinstall my Word program, but sometime between this chapter and the next, it will be! Please don't mind the mistakes

**Official Disclaimer**: None of the 'Holes' characters belong to me. I just borrowed them for a while without official consent to play with as I wish.

* * *

Chapter Two – On Cheery People and Ducks

* * *

"Ow! Jesus Christ!" I yelled as the bus hit another bump. "Ease up a little, will you?" 

"Sorry, doll, one speed only for this whole ride," the bus driver responded. I leaned back in my seat, dissatisfied. I have a personal vendetta against being surprised. Startled is not one of my favorite expressions. I'm one of those people who like being in control of myself and/or the situation. I tightened my hold of my bag as we passed another bump. This time, I did not cry out, but remained fairly passive throughout the rest of the trip.

Hours later, sweat was dripping down from my forehead like a waterfall off a cliff, yet I did not take off my clothes. Who would want strip down in this trashy school bus? I looked outside the window as we began to slow down.

Holes. Hundreds, maybe thousands of them. They were in a neat line at first, but began to scatter further apart and became less organized. I was entranced by those empty holes. Why were they there?

Slowly, but surely, the movement created by the bus ceased. The bus driver unbuckled his seat belt and beckoned me towards the door. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I obeyed, albeit grudgingly. I almost tripped as I descended down to the ground. As soon as my feet hit sand did I actually take a good look around.

"Holy mother of ducks!" I cried out in surprise. "I'm in a freakin' desert!"

"That's right, boy," a gruff voice replied somewhere behind me. "The sand is a hint, innit?" I whirled around and instantly resisted the urge to laugh rambunctiously. I live in Texas, yes, but I don't dress like _that_! The man had the stereotype Western outfit, cowboy hat and everything. I suppressed a shudder and remained quiet, struggling to stifle my laughter.

"Think something's funny, boy?" the man in the cowboy hat inquired roughly. I didn't reply immediately, since he had called me 'boy'. I did a mental double take though and managed a short "Sir." It wasn't cheeky, yet I wasn't actually denying it; it was more neutral.

"That's **Mr.** Sir, boy." Again, I found that I had to suppress my giggles from bursting forth. What type of name is 'Mr. Sir' anyways? "You're Ricarra Johnson?" I nodded, straightening my composure. "The names parents come up with these days," he muttered under his breath. It was loud enough for me to hear, however, and I flipped him the bird when he turned. I happen to like my name! I think it's very unique, compared to the 'Michael's and 'Jane's of today.

"It's just Ric," I told him in a low tone. If my voice is loud, it goes high-pitched,unless I have control over it. At the moment, being feminine might get me on his bad side.

"This ain't Girl Scouts, Johnson!" he barked, ignoring my remark. He led me over to a cabin, and I instantly felt relieved as cooler air washed over me. The guard, who I hadn't noticed was still there, unlocked my handcuffs. On instinct, my fingers grasped my wrists. I felt for the marks the handcuffs had imprinted onto my skin and winced. _'That's going to take a while to go away..._' I thought morosely. I was knocked from my thoughts by Mr. Sir's voice giving me instructions.

"You will have to sets of clothes," he said, dumping two haphazardly folded jumpsuits into my arms. I nearly dropped them as I felt their dirty state, but refrained from doing so. "One set's for work, the other's for relaxation. You..." I zoned out right about then, singing 'Screaming Infidelities' in my head. I have a habit of doing that. You know, not listening and singing inside my own head instead. Momma says it's bad for me, but it hasn't killed me yet, has it?

_I'm missing your bed / I never sleep / Avoiding the spots where we'd have to speak, / And this bottle of beast / Is taking me home..._

By the time I finished the word 'home', I realized I was singing aloud, and that Mr. Sir was glaring at me. I blinked. Oops?

"Pendanski!" Mr. Sir bellowed loudly. I winced, reaching for my ears. I carressed them gingerly and started to hear a slight ringing noise. _'A few notches lower, please?'_I thought helplessly. A wiry man stumbled in, smiling brightly. _'Ai, my eyes! My eyes!'_ I thought, screwing my eyes closed for a few moments. The man's too... too... _happy_.

"Lou, take the kid to D-tent," Mr. Sir commanded airily. I refused the urge to say '**I am _not_ a kid!... in three days!**'. I _hate_ it when people call me 'kid'. I'm sixteen and going to be seventeen in a few days! Jesus Christ, I'm not that short!...

So maybe I am. Deal with it.

"Ricarra Johnson, isn't it?" Pendanski asked me. "My name's Mr. Pendanski, and I'm going to be your counsellor for the duration of your stay here in Camp Green Lake!" I flinched slightly. I'm going to have to suffer _him_ for a year? I groaned under my breath. Wonderful. "You're going to be digging holes with the rest of your tentmates! D stands for dilligence, my friend--" _'I'm not your friend.'_ "--and the boys are the epitome of it! I expect you to be the same. Boys, come out and meet Riccarra!" Before I realized it, we were standing outside this _dazzling_ abode. Note the sarcasm.

One by one, boys started filing out. I was slightly confused by the lack of females, but chose to ignore it. "Ricarra--"

"Ric, or Ricci," I cut in hurriedly.

"_I'm_ Ricky!"a boy with frizzy hair sputtered indignantly. I sneered. Name thief.

"These are Alan, Rex, Theodore, Ricky (**"That's _me_, not you!"**), Jose and Zero," Pendanski reeled off easily. "Where's..."

"Twitch is out in the shower, Mom," one of the boys answered. "He was the last one to finish."

"Ah. Bryan _is_ new, isn't he," Pendanski remarked in understanding. "Boys, this is Ricarra Johnson--"

"**It's _Ric_ for God's sake! Get it right!**" I yelled in frustration. I like my name, but I don't like everybody calling me _Ricarra_. Ric or Ricci has been _my_ name ever since I was born. Pendanski and the boys looked startled at my outburst. I calmed immediately, regaining my composure. "I'd really appreciate it if you **never** call me Ricarra again."

"Okay... Boys, this is Ric!" Pendanski recovered rapidly. I felt a drop of sweat fall and I wiped my forehead.

"Yeah, it's hot out here, Ric," one of the boys - Rex, I think - remarked. "And that's not our names. I'm X-ray, Alan is Squid, Theodore's Armpit, Ricky is Zigzag, Jose is Magnet, and Zero is... Zero. Bryan, the kid in the shower, is Twitch."

"... Interesting names," I commented after a few moments. "Whoever named you must'a been drunk or something..." I muttered under my breath. Their eyes snapped towards me.

"What?" 'X-ray' inquired suspiciously. What are you, a werewolf or something? Do you have like, keen ears?

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," I said with an overly cheerful grin. It faded as another drop of sweat fell upon my nose.

"Man, I'm serious, it's really hot out here and you'll get a heatstroke if you don't start shedding some of those clothes," 'Magnet' told me. I raised my eyebrows at him in amusement. His eyes widened, and he added quickly, "Not that way!"

_'Well, why not?'_ I thought with a shrug. _'I don't exactly want to die from heatstroke now. That's not pretty at all...' _Sighing, I unzipped the hoodie and let it drop to the sand. I took off my cap and let my hair fall in my face, blowing at it noisily as it fell over my eyes and just past my shoulder. I tugged at the hem of the oversized shirt and, since it was _black_ of all colors, pulled it over my head as well. I ran my hands through my locks once or twice, then looked up, thinking, _'There. Is that any better, Your Majesty?_' Instead of approval, I was met with shock.

"What?" I voiced loudly in confusion.

"Y-you're a girl!" Armpit sputtered in surprise. I furrowed my eyebrows and gazed into the other boys' eyes to see if they reflected the same thought. I blinked slightly, and pouted in mock anger.

"And what's wrong with being a girl?" I demanded indignantly. "I happen to like my gender, thanks!"

"That's just the problem," 'Squid' spoke up. "This is Camp Green Lake, correctional facility for _boys_."

It's nice to have your hoodie as a cushion when you faint, isn't it?

* * *

**Author's Note**: (again) On the subject of relationships, I will take a vote. There will be no slash in this story. Mind you, I have nothing against it, and I find some of the best pieces that are written here in are slash stories, but there will be none here. You may vote for **no** relationships for the story, as I can do that as well. Thanks for reading, and drop a review if you have the time! 


	3. Chapter III: Camp? Bad? No!

**Author's Note:** To my 'TWtSoA' readers, the story is only a short hiatus until I finish downloading the new MS Word program. Right now, I have Lotus Smart Suite Word Pro, and I have yet to like this one. I am almost finished with Chapter Seven of TWtSoA, I assure you, but I do not wish to wreck havoc upon it until I have downloaded MS Word again.

Not many have sent in their feedback on the romances so until I receive enough, there will be none. And, most have voted for just none... So I may make this story a pure humorous/dramatic story.

I'm taking suggestions for her nickname. Please, I beseech you, suggest nickname ideas that _sound_ good, not like 'Squid'. No offense to the wonderful author, but something like Squid would just piss off Ricci.

Short apology for the very short chapter, but I am in the process of writing Chapter Four, which will be much longer than this.

* * *

Chapter Three - Camp? Bad? No!...

* * *

"I think she's comin' along now."

"Her eyes are moving underneath her lids."

"You _notice_ that?"

"Well, yeah!"

"... I live with freaks!"

"Considering you're one yourself, you shouldn't be talking!"

Getting tired of the talking around me, I came to, shouting a startlingly loud, "HEY NOW!" They all quieted in a flash. I felt slightly proud of myself to be able to silence such a large group of rowdy boys. Instantly, they began talking again, and I groaned, feeling a pounding headache begin to form.

"MOTHER OF DUCKS, **SHUT UP!**" I yelled, becoming increasingly annoyed. They quieted again. "So... Where am I and who are **you**?"

"Camp Green Lake, X-ray," one of them answered promptly. X-ray?

"Whoever named you must'a been drunk or something," I claimed huffily. The person -- who's name just happens to be Miss Ins Tinct -- in my head told me that I had already said and that I was just repeating myself. I punched it between the eyes. It quieted. Dumbass.

"Watch the ego, now, chica," another replied. "Should we start over?"

"Yeah, we probably should," I agreed. "First of all, where are the girls 'round here?" They all turned to look at each other, and I rolled my eyes. They simultaneously turned to look at me with an odd stare. Getting somewhat irritated, I queried sarcastically, "Is something in my teeth?"

"First of all, this is Camp Green Lake, correctional facility for--"

"Yeah, yeah, I know all that. Correctional facility for criminals. That doesn't answer my question," I cut in rudely.

"If you'd let us finish, maybe we could!" a boy retorted dryly. Insolent brat.

"--boys," someone piped up. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "This is a correctional facility for criminal boys."

"Of all the..." I muttered under my breath as I leaned back into the pillows. I looked to the side, talking to Kiki, my imaginary duck friend. Just kidding. Actually, I just began grumbling under my breath things like "Momma was right on the singing!" "Maybe I shouldn't have left my fingerprints on the steering wheel." "Maybe I shouldn't have crashed the car into a freakin' sign."

"So!" I exclaimed after calming myself down. "Who the heck are you?"

'X-ray' stepped up again. "I'm X-ray," he proclaimed. He began pointing down the line of boys surrounding my bed. "That's Squid, Magnet, Zigzag, Zero, Armpit, and Twitch." Each of them just continued staring at me.

"Name's Ric," I said, holding out my hand for anyone who wants to shake it. Hesitantly, 'Twitch', I think, shook my hand tentatively. Slowly, they began to warm up to her, greeting her like they would any girl -- they waved, but did not much else.

"Sociable lot, aren't you?" I remarked wryly. "Just pretend I'm another guy shipped off to camp for a moment." It took a few moments of silence, but X-ray broke it by holding his hand out in the air. Recognizing the gesture, I grinned, and slapped my hand against his and pulled him towards me -- like I would with a friend. The others gained confidence, and a few just ruffled my hair. I smoothed it down for the fifth time and just half-smiled. Camp wouldn't be so bad now.

---

"Ow! UFF!" I yelped for the fourth time the following day.

"Uff?" one of the boys inquired somewhere behind me. I think it was Squid. I recognized his thick accent.

"Never good to curse!" I managed to spit out as I jumped up and down. "Uff!" Cutting your palm isn't smart, as I realized that day.

"You'll get used to the work eventually," Armpit said sympathetically, patting my sunburnt back. I had chosen to just wrap the upper part of my uniform around my waist so it wouldn't be so hot, but now I think I made a bad decision. Again. I cried out with pain, and growled at Armpit. He instantly backed away, fanning his hands slightly to try to placate me. It didn't work. My terrible mood lasted until I finished the hole (sometime around sunset) and spit it in it as tradition dictated, according to the D-tent boys.

Camp wouldn't be so bad, eh?


	4. Chapter IV: Do You Want a Hug?

**Author's Notes:** Been a while hasn't it? I'm going to start the next chapter immediately after this one, so you might get a double update this weekend!

There will be no updates next week, since I'm **really, _really_** busy. I have decided that there will be no **romance**, but there will "romance-y" moments. There will be no pairings at the end, of that I'm sure.

As of the nickname, I still need a few suggestions. I will have her nickname stated somewhere here that I thought of randomly, and if you approve, say so. If you think of something better, feel free to throw it in my face and I'll be glad to peel it off to consider it.

Thank you to CrimsonEnchantress for spotting my mistake in the last chapter. It **has** been fixed. Thank you to everybody else for reviewing! Reviews help me write my stories. If you could, please write what I need to improve. I love those reviews that praise my stories, but I'd love you even more if you could tell me what I could do to improve. As always, I accept flames as well, though I don't welcome them with open arms. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four - Do You Want a Hug?

* * *

_The beach sand was gently carressing her thighs as she lay upon the beach. Her senses tingled, and the dry air spread over her body. The waves slowly crashed around her, and she sputtered as they turned into hot, dry sand instead of the moist, refreshing water she had been expecting..._

"WAKE UP!" I yelped at the noise and instantly began to flail. My legs tangled with my sheets, and I struggled to loosen them. Eventually, I stilled as my face smacked against the floor.

"Real graceful, Gen'ral," X-ray remarked from above my. I slapped his leg and glared at him. Magnet and Squid helped me to my feet.

"General? What the fuzz?" I inquired as I rubbed my forehead gingerly. That _really_ had hurt.

"Saw your little stuffed animal," Squid pointed out. My eyes widened.

"DID YOU TOUCH MR. FRANK!" I demanded accusingly. I marched up to him indignantly, poking at his chest with my every word. I also had to look up to talk to him. "No one touches Mr. Frank!" He simply smirked and shrugged nonchalantly. Sometimes, I really hate being short. You don't exactly intimidate anyone when you're, oh, **a foot shorter than them**.

I swooped down to my bag again and found my little piggie still wrapped in its blanket. "I'm here, Mr. Frank. The big, bad boys won't get you." I cradled the custom-made stuffed toy to my chest. This was my first and only toy that I have ever had. I got it for my eighth birthday from Momma. It was a pink pig that was dressed in a general's formal outfit, complete with the badges.

"We didn't touch... uh ... Mr. Frank," Armpit piped up needlessly. "He was just sticking out of his hiding place."

"Anyways, we have to go dig, y'all," X-ray said, leading the whole camp to a march to the 'Library'. The Library was, as I learned, the shed that kept all the shovels. I was dismayed to find out that I was only an inch or two taller than the actual hole I was digging. Soon, I had gotten used to it and began jumping out as gracefully as I could without losing my dignity and falling back in.

One thing I haven't experienced yet, though, is the Wreck Room. The D's (as I have taken to calling the inhabitants of D-tent) have sworn on each of their grandmothers' graves that they would show me the Wreck Room as soon as I got into routine. I think I've gotten into routine enough. And I told them this.

I told them this very, very loudly.

Until they gave up. Pouting does wonders, you know. It always worked with Momma...

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_I carefully tiptoed into the neat yard of Elizabethia Taylor, the most obnoxious person in this upper-class block. The woman was obviously not very smart, for there was little to no security in her property._

_I sneaked past a sleeping "guard dog". Adorable little 'Pookie' wouldn't hurt anyone. He was a gentle soul, but the dog had a mean-looking face that frightened away everyone. He served his purpose well enough. _

_Carefully, I opened the latch that held together the gate to the columns. My feet slapped silently against the concrete of her garage, and I gazed in wonder at the dozen card parked. I grinned slightly as I ran my hand over a Jaguar. This one would do just fine..._

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

I shook off the memory and plastered a small smile onto my face, so as not to concern the others of my silence. I stopped as I heard the others cease their movements around me. 

"Gen'ral," Magnet said, suddenly. "Do you need a hug?"

"I'd love one right now," I replied quietly. Magnet always seemed to be the more affectionate ones of the D's. I mean, c'mon, he tried to steal puppies. He must be a little bit affectionate to steal adorable little puppies! He's almost like a big brother, except he's more affectionate.

Magnet wrapped his arms around me and the other D's all chorused, "Awww" like old ladies watching a wedding. What's their issue anyways?

Ever since I've gotten here, I've been the baby of our little family. No, seriously. When I got tired, even when I told them I could walk, they took turns carrying me on their backs to the camp. This ticks me off at times, since I'm older than all but Squid and X-ray (who are only three and six months ahead of me!). We're all one big happy family, you could say, except we're not exactly on the right side of the law.

I felt myself being picked up off the ground and hefted onto Squid's back. My shovel was in Armpit's previously unoccupied hand. I huffed into Squid's head and I settled myself. I really loathe being carried. It makes me feel helpless, and I am **not** helpless!...

No, seriously, I'm not!

... Stop that.

I AM NOT!

Or I could - NO I AM NOT!

I continued arguing with myself under my breath until I felt myself dropping to the ground ungracefully. I coughed at the dust that puffed up and glared at Squid through my eyelashes.

"You dropped me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not! You didn't hang on!"

"Did too! You dropped me!"

"**HEY!**" X-ray shouted over our arguments. "Leave the fights for later. We got holes to dig."

Hours later, I tirelessly finished my hole. I'm a little bundle of energy today. I have no idea why.

"_Summer has come and passed.../ The innocent can never last... / Wake me up... When September ends... Like my father's come to pass... / Seven years has gone so fast... / Wake me up... When September ends... / Here comes the rain again... / Falling from the stars... / Drenched in my- _HOLY MOTHER OF DUCKS!"

'_This is classic,'_ I fumed to myself. _'Falling in a hole. Honestly, Ricci, what the heck were you thinking?'_

"Okay there, Gen'ral?" Twitch called from above me.

"Except for the fact that I'm stuck in this fuzzlin' hole, I'm just peachy, thanks!" I shouted back up sarcastically. This hole wasn't five feet deep. It looked about a foot taller than me. "Help me up?" A chorus of laughter sounded above me as two long arms reached down to grab my own. As I was lifted up, I pouted indignantly. Falling in a hole is **not** funny!

* * *

_Posted February 20, 2005_


End file.
